pegglefandomcom-20200214-history
Peggle Blast
200px |dev/pub = PopCap Games Electronic Arts (publisher) |platform = iOS Android |released = December 2, 2014 |version = 2.5.0 |masters = Bjorn Jimmy Pearl Kablooey Batrina Shelldon Warren Roxy Buddy Phoebee Tula Fnord |levels = 208 }} Peggle Blast is currently the newest puzzle game in the Peggle series which was released on December 2, 2014. It is available to play on Android and iOS devices. This game will introduce the four Masters from the Peggle, who are Bjorn, Jimmy Lightning, Tula and Warren, as well as introduce new Masters, such as Pearl and Batrina. The Objective, as with the other games in the Peggle Series, Is to fire balls at orange and blue pegs, hitting all of the orange ones in the level without running out of balls. The more points you get, the more stars at the end of the level. At the end of each chapter, there is a battle between you, and the protagobist Fnord , Bjorn's evil brother. In these battles there are two levels and objectives. The first is to clear all the pegs as in a normal level, and then to have a game with Fnord. To win you need to score more points and then you can move on to the next chapter Icons Pr_source.png| Icon175x175.png| Description Take your best shot with a blend of luck, skill, and joyous thrills in Peggle™ Blast! Clear the orange pegs as you rack up bonus points, and hit style shots that’ll make you smile for weeks. Learn from Peggle Masters and harness their powers to score big in peg-popping challenges. From the makers of Bejeweled™ and Plants vs. Zombies™ comes the newest PopCap game, bursting with character, charm, and fun. Join the millions who adore the magic of Peggle. Aim for greatness! SIMPLE CONTROLS Bring the joy anywhere, anytime with easy-to-use controls and unpredictable gameplay. It’s an exuberant ball-and-peg blasting puzzler everyone can enjoy, but only the magical will master. SMILE-INDUCING TENSION Bounce your way to fun with every high stakes shot and mighty near miss. Pop orange pegs to reach the explosive joy of Extreme Fever. Compete against friends while you progress – and send them sparkling gifts! The action never gets stale thanks to peg-gooping gnomes, gem drops, time bombs, brilliant boosts, and triumphant rainbows. A FANTASTIC ADVENTURE Immerse yourself in an evolving, wondrous map full of glittering worlds, including Pearl the octopus’s sunken pirate ship and Madame Batrina’s cave opera hall. Win big and experience over-the-top reward moments, enhanced by a majestically dynamic soundtrack that sings with each shot. LEARN FROM MAGICAL MASTERS Meet mystical Peggle Masters and learn to use their extraordinary powers, like Bjorn the unicorn’s Super Guide, or Jimmy Lightning’s nuttarific multiball, to rack up legendary scores. Then test your skills with head-to-head matches against the Evil Master Fnord (Bjorn’s mischievous brother). Aim! Shoot! Score! List of Masters and Magic Powers Tula Sun burst Ball with a large radius. When you tap the ball, it takes out all pegs within its radius. Update history *February 24, 2015: Version 2.3.0 was released, introducing Buddy, a new Master, and 15 new levels. *March ?, 2015: Version 2.4.0 was released, introducing Phoebee and the new Popfrogs. And special levels of St. Patrick's Day are become playable. *April 6, 2015: Version 2.5.0 was released with the return of Tula and with new Magic Power, Sunburst, and 15 new levels. Glitches :See Peggle Blast Glitches. Order of events The player starts the game with the first level, Getting Started. Once the player beats it, he or she will go to the next level, Howdy!. Bjorn appears and greets the player. When the player starts to play Do Tell, which is the ninth level, he or she will meet Fnord who is Bjorn's brother. The player will meet him again in The Letter, which the level removes the free ball bucket, then in Spinning Star to battle with him. Once finished, Bjorn will help you unlock the further levels. The player will meet new Masters in their progress. Promotional pictures PBpromotion1.png PBpromotion2.PNG PBpromotion3.png PBpromotion4.png PBpromotion5.png PBpromotion6.png PBpromotion7.png PBpromotion8.png PBpromotion9.png PBpromotion10.png Peggle Blast Ads from PvZ2.png|Advertisement of Peggle Blast from Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Category:Game versions Category:Peggle Blast